Ophelia and Hamlet
by Singin-Twilight-Gurl
Summary: this is a story about unrequited love between Ophelia and Hamlet.. Tragdedy and death.
1. Chapter 1

I was going with my brother, Laertes ,to the markets, slightly after my 14th birthday when I saw him –Hamlet –

My father told me about how by next year my father was to become one of the kings assistants and I was to become one of the the queens lady-in-waiting……

"Laertes! I called, "hurry up- father told us to be home by dinnertime".

As soon as the sun started to set it was time to dine.

"Yes! I know that, I am the eldest; I mean _you'd think I know that_? "–he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I pulled a face but what he said was true -he was the eldest for he was 16 nearly 17 and when father and I go to the castle he would head off to England for college.

I sighed and said 'yes, yes- but come…….."

I trailed off realizing Hamlet and his companion, his best friend Horatio were watching our little quarrel.

"Why if it isn't Laertes son of …."

He trailed off when he 'noticed' me.

"And Ophelia..."

"Yes, M' Lord "I answered.

"Laertes.....come and have a wrestle…!"He said.

Laertes nodded.

I scowled.

"Laertes…!"I started to say.

They already started.

I stood back and waited.

"Fight…fight….fight…!" Men in the town shouted.

After a while I started walking back when I saw the sun start to set.

"Laertes….!" I called but I kept walking, I turned around but kept walking.

The men in the town started to clear as I heard Laertes thank the prince for the opportunity to fight him…I stopped and turned around sniggering I knew very well that Laertes had no chance, all though Prince Hamlet was younger at 15 he had been practicing all his life where as Laertes hadn't really ever done anything!!!

Without a mother or a father to talk to- he was always so distant- studying was all Laertes had time for.

"Laertes..we have to go now.. The sun is setting…"I called

He nodded and bowed and rushed over to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hamlet**

_I came into the courtyard where my mother and father were waiting._

_My mother rushed over to me and I noticed Horatio step back._

'_Oh it's good to see you my son!' my mother, Queen Gertrude spoke_

'_Mother, Father....' I started to say._

_Then I saw her after 2yrs she was so much different than what I remembered._

_Ophelia smiled as my parents turned away._

'_M' lord' she nodded, and walked away._

Ophelia

_I saw the king and queen head off, so I started walking through when I saw Hamlet _

_I smiled; 'M' lord' I said and nodded, slightly then I continued to walking._

_I went to the Queens chamber 'M' lady would you like me to go and pick you some fresh flowers?'_

"_Thank you Ophelia" she whispered and I went on my way._

_I dawdled through the corridors ,through the door where I reached the entire extravagant garden belonging to the queen and found myself imagining being Queen Gertrude just sitting watching while _

_all the servants who had to get rid of all the weeds then I realized I wasn't the only one in the garden- his eyes watching me dance and prance around ,the prince Hamlet whom I hadn't seen for 2yrs I heard _

_he went studying with Laertes or at least they went to the same college._

_.'M' Lord' I nodded ,like early then I went on my hands and knees and started fishing around for the best flowers for the queen.._

"_Hello, Ophelia' he finally spoke. I turned around nearly tripping over as I got up with the pansies and lavender in hand._

"_Hello M' Lord" I smiled._

_I looked around but we were completely alone._

"_You're changed" he said, examining me. I nodded._

"_Wow" he said realizing he was getting quite close to me and my heart started to race._

_I smiled; almost daydreaming then I remembered the flowers in my hand._

'_M' lord… I must take my leave' I bowed and started to walk but he gripped my shoulders._

'_wait..' he started to say._

_I turned around and gestured to the flowers._

_He nodded. I turned away and headed back to Gertrude._

_Then the same thought kept playing in my head Him and I, Me and him._

_I shock my head- he must of noticed cause I heard a giggle from his direction._

_Finally I was back to Gertrude. I could finally take a deep breath._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day flew right by as I went by doing all my chores –

Before I knew I was back in the garden picking fresh flowers

And once again I looked and then stood up to find Hamlet but this

Time he was with Horatio...

'My dear Ophelia..." he started to say" I knew I would find

You here".

I smiled 'yes M 'lord ..."I started to say struggling for words.

He flicked his hand back signaling for Horatio to back away.

And their we were alone again.

Before I knew it he had his hands around my waist and right their we

Had our first kiss.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there until finally he broke away from lips and he just smiled.

Then remembering the flowers again I rushed off- I heard him giggle from behind me

I smiled and nodded at Horatio and scooted back to Gertrude.

When I got back to the Queens room I quickly put the flowers in the vase being as silent and quick as possible.

Then when I was out of there I walked away silently heading to my room.

_**3 hours later**_

I tossed and turned for hours I just couldn't forget our kiss then it dawned on me- it  
was like I finally woke up- I love her- does she return my affection?

I thought maybe the kiss would be _too_ much, _too_ soon- how can Ophelia and I possibly

Be together?- but there was no way I could live without her- that's when I knew what I had to do- what else could I have done?

So once again I found myself (with Horatio following slowly behind) heading towards my mothers garden.

'Horatio...What do you think she will say?'

Horatio looked deep in thought but replied almost straight away' Hopefully, M' lord she will accept'.

That didn't help me at all.

Then I saw her she stood straight up once she realized I was there.

'Ophelia…"I started to say.

Yes, 'M' lord?" she answered.


End file.
